Super Android Eighteen
by Moonraker One
Summary: Majin Buu returns to the Earth after escaping from hell, and he's more powerful than ever. Just as the bottom falls out, a new ray of hope emerges. Who is this stranger? What kind of android is this?
1. It came from outer space

Super Android 18  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER ONE - It came from outer space  
  
The dark, emptiness of space is one of the coldest places in existence. It's also where two stories intersect. The story of a massive intergalactic war has ended, leaving a mass of destroyed space wreckage. The story of a small chip, one which was somehow not destroyed in the battle, has just begun. Floating amidst a mass of metal and wiring, it speaks out to the loneliness of all things. Of two massive empires, whose tales both ended with the coming of this battle, only this single solitary chip remains intact; everything else is destroyed, mangled, or both. The chip was the brain of a massive intergalactic computer that was stolen. The computer calculated ways to increase power, improve life, and several other important functions, and now, all who seek it have been destroyed, their bodies laying in this field of destruction in space.  
However, this massive empty battle, where everything here is dead, is not the end. Far from it, it is the beginning of something else. Many generations live and die before something this small, but with such power, is created for the purpose of self-continuation. Far from this floating graveyard, on a small blue planet named Earth, a woman is tending to her shopping; a woman named android eighteen.  
"Krillin!" She yelled. "Are you done with the shoes yet?"  
Krillin put down the shoes he was looking at, and turned to his wife who was searching through, ironically enough, electronic equipment. "Eighteen!" He announced. "You know that one of the more important parts of the warrior's outfit is the fighting shoes!"  
She rolled her eyes; her husband was a man. Men aren't supposed to worry about shoes. They were supposed to fly off and train all day with Goku or Vegeta, and come home all bloody and beaten, only to go out and do it again the next day. But, for some reason that she still doesn't understand, he didn't care about that sort of thing, only about the everyday doldrums that no one was supposed to enjoy. She never understood humans, no matter who they were.  
Even though she was an android, she knew quite a bit about human life. After all, wasn't it Gero himself who taught her most of what she knew? Yes. It was. But, this aspect of human life was a complete mystery to her. How could her husband, a certifiable male, be interested in shoes, when he wasn't gay? Some things she'd never understand.  
For Goku and Vegeta, life was normal. And for Saiyans, normal wasn't always a good thing. Things were becoming quite incessant and boring, with this lack of fighting, except against each other. Saiyans quickly grow tired of fighting the same old opponent again and again and again. They desperately needed someone to come and try to destroy the Earth. Be extremely careful what you wish for.  
BOOM! The whole Earth shook from a massive explosion. Goku and Vegeta were the closest to the site of the blast, and they were able to not only feel it, but they saw it as well. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, even android 18 felt all the shockwave. All the z-fighters, except for eighteen, were there to examine the site within a few minutes.  
It was a sight that no one ever hoped to see ever again: Kid Buu. Only this time, he was quite visibly more powerful than he was before.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled, the vibrations from his laughter emanated through the forest area. "Me much stronger than before! Kill you quickly!"  
FOOOM! Without a word, Yamcha was blown away by a small energy blast; no one even saw it coming. This was definitely more of a problem than the previous struggle with him.  
I bet you're wondering where android eighteen was. That is a good question. None of the z-fighters knew. They figured she was smart not to get involved. Even with her, the battle wasn't going to go well. Super Saiyan three Goku and super Saiyan two Vegeta were getting dropped.  
POW! A well-placed kick to Vegeta's abdomen sent him to the ground, very painfully. That's when he knew he'd have to go for broke, because his energy was rapidly slipping away. While Goku kept Buu distracted, Vegeta channeled every last possible bit of energy that was in him into a blast powerful enough to blow away the sun.  
KAWHAM! Goku slammed his knee into Buu with all his force, causing the evil pink demon to hold his gut in pain. Just as he was about to blow the two of them away with a single blast, Vegeta unleashed a power he'd never unleashed before, enough to destroy all life in this solar system; it was only the second time in all of history that Buu almost pissed his pants.  
Every being on the Northern Hemisphere of Earth saw a light bright enough to blind anyone not wearing two-inch thick sunglasses consume the pink terror, causing him to disintegrate. Buu screamed out in pain, and vanished in the light. Vegeta slipped out of consciousness as a result of losing all his energy, save for the minimum to still live. Goku wiped his brow, and prepared to take the others back home, when he felt an energy surge, and turned around to see Buu reforming. Slowly, after all, there wasn't much of him left.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" He went off again. "You never kill Buu!"  
Buu nailed a hit straight on Goku's jaw, lowering him to the ground, with a semi-broken jaw. Buu descended, and grabbed Goku's neck and lifted him to his face level.  
"You now die, just like Buu did!" Buu announced, rather angrily.  
Goku looked over Buu's shoulder, and saw a person walking towards Buu with little regard to safety, no trace of fear in sight.  
"You pink piece of other world trash," the person said. "You're going to die so badly you won't even exist anymore."  
Buu dropped Goku and turned. What he saw surprised even him. 


	2. Super Android 18 vs Majin Buu fight one

Super Android 18  
BY Moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Super Android Eighteen Vs. Kid Buu  
  
"So," said this new stranger. "You think you have the advantage. I beg to differ."  
Goku didn't know who this stranger was, but he felt no ki from her. This meant that more than likely she was an android. She looked like android eighteen, except for the fact that her hair was long and white, and she was about six feet; a few inches taller than android eighteen. Could she be related to android eighteen?  
"Who you?!" Buu demanded, looking up at his latest aggressor.  
With a quick movement, she put a section of her hair behind her ear, and smiled; she was very confident with her posture.  
"Me?" She said, her voice with a questioning tone. "I'm super android eighteen!"  
Goku gasped at this claim; she certainly looked super, but how did she go from her normal self to this much, much more powerful form? Well, he'd ask questions later; right now, if she could take on Buu, she was definitely worth it. She didn't even need words; she proved that she was worth it. As Buu threw hits at her, she dodged his strikes. That is, until she just seemed to stop, letting him hit her quite hard.  
KAWHOOM! Kid Buu unleashed a series of strikes. He kneed her in the gut, kicked her upwards, then teleported up and sent her into the ground with an axe-handle smash. He then flew down to the ground, uppercut her, sending her up, then sending her through a mountain with a powerful kick. Goku and Vegeta were confused as to why he was beating the crap out of her, and she wasn't fighting back. Buu's onslaught continued.  
Everyone was confused, but Piccolo seemed to understand the whole thing perfectly. Goku and Vegeta turned to him, wondering why he was smiling widely.  
"What's up with you, Piccolo?" Goku said. "She's getting kicked around easily!"  
He turned to Goku, his confident smile wide. "Goku, she's taking hits, but no damage. Remember that androids have infinite stamina? She has an endless supply of reserve energy to draw from, so this is a cakewalk."  
Goku suddenly realized that he was right; it was true, she wasn't weakening. Buu didn't realize that his attacks were doing little to damage her. Right now, he was lavishing in himself as he repeatedly knocked around the female android. His attack on her was taking much of his reserve energy, and that is what she was hoping for. Goku and the other z-fighters in the area were all cheering her on, Vegeta being the greatest cheerer. Buu grabbed super android eighteen by her head, and began to spin her around in a circle very fast, and released her, causing her to hit the ground very rapidly. Buu descended to the ground, and struggled for breath as he laughed over what he thought was his easy victory.  
So you can understand his horror when she stood up, dusted herself off, and began to walk toward him.  
"You're quite good," she said, "that hurt. But, I've now seen all your moves and have calculated your fighting style. I've already won."  
As soon as she finished saying that, she flew forward and kicked him so fast and so hard that no one saw her move. As Kid Buu struggled with much difficulty to stand up, he realized that he was not in for a good time. The good guys realized that their prayers had been answered. And Krillin was quite glad he was married to this woman. 


	3. Super Android 18 vs Majin Buu Fight two

Super Android 18  
By Moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Super Android Eighteen Vs. Majin Buu  
  
Buu stood up, wiped some blood off of his mouth, and was about to charge the android, when his reserves ran out. Everyone could plainly see that Buu had just run out of options, because his pool of energy to draw from was empty; he was drained. He tried an energy blast, but lacked the ability to fire it. Super android eighteen slammed her knee into Buu, then sent him through several acres of trees with an elbow to the head. Goku and Vegeta followed the fight from above the forest. As Buu and the android fought, much of the forest was shaking as the two superpowers tore each other apart.  
Finally, the battle came out into the open. Buu was tattered, beaten, bloody, and about ready to give up. It took the android quite a bit longer to destroy him, because their powers were almost equal. The only reason she was dominating is because she had the advantage of infinite reserves. She tore into Buu with a powerful jump kick to the abdomen, sending him through a series of mountains. She followed him, sent him back, and then sent him upwards again. It was about the most intense battle that the z-fighters had ever seen. It was also the biggest display of dominance by a being that was losing to begin with. It was only a matter of seconds later that Buu was on the ground.  
Buu was barely conscious, and was unable to walk, so he was scooting away as she walked towards him.  
"You stay away from Buu!" he cried. "You mean!"  
She was smiling wickedly as she continued to step towards him. "You brought all of this upon yourself. You know damn well that I am going to kill you."  
She pointed her palm at him. "You're DEAD!" She yelled.  
She fired an energy blast that not only consumed him, it consumed an entire mountain range behind him. When the light cleared, the Z-fighters came up to her, wondering how in the hell she was this powerful. Piccolo had the most questions.  
"Uh, eighteen?" He asked. "Exactly how are you this powerful? I mean, you even LOOK stronger."  
She smiled demeaningly. "My powers are being augmented by the C42-SAR chip," she said, her voice carrying more than it usually did.  
Vegeta blinked in confusion. "I think we should ask Bulma to investigate."  
Everyone agreed, and within a matter of seconds, the entire group was at Capsule Corporation. Bulma, who was sitting on the front porch sunning herself, looked at the newer model of android eighteen, and raised her eyebrows.  
"Well," she said. "I see someone's gotten an upgrade."  
Inside, android eighteen was on the examining table, hooked up to a machine at several points on her body. A scanner was performing a three-dimensional scan of the inside of her head; as Bulma got the results, she was floored by the sheer advancement of the chip.  
"Dear Kami!" She said. "In all my years of being a scientist, I don't believe I've ever seen a chip quite this advanced! This easily blows away everything else that is available by modern technological standards."  
The others looked at the complexity of the chip, and were confused as to how the chip could've gotten into her bodily workings. There was little need to perform further diagnostics on her; she'd shown the capabilities of her performance when she destroyed Majin Buu with almost no effort. Android eighteen sat up on the table; she'd obviously run out of patience.  
"Nice to know what's in me," she said, "But I think I can live my life without."  
Krillin followed her out the door, and prepared to ask her questions that he had as well.  
"Eighteen?" he asked. "How are you feeling, now?"  
She turned to him, a look of, "Why the hell did you ask that?" on her face.  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
He pressed further. "Are you sure?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Krillin, I'm sure. Now shut up!"  
He closed his mouth rather quickly after that. Now, as the two of them flew home, he wondered what else had been done to her by that chip in her. Android eighteen, remembered perfectly what had happened. A strange chip fell from the sky, and landed on her head. Quickly, it entered her, and attached itself to her inner CPU, causing her whole body to become more efficient, which warranted her physical transformation. 


	4. An Undesired Upgrade

Super Android Eighteen  
by Moonraker One  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Hello, Moonraker One here. I usually hate to give author notes, but I have to say, I've read Shadow-Walker's "Vows of a Saiyan", and it is excellent. If you can read it please do.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - An Undesired Upgrade  
  
At Capsule Corporation, everyone was eating at Bulma's dinner table, except for Piccolo, who never ate, and eighteen, who was an android. Vegeta, scarfing down his food, looked as though he had something on his mind, and it was bugging him. Everyone could see this, but no one understood what it would be. Goku decided that he was going to break the ice and speak up first.  
"Vegeta?" He asked. "Are you okay? Is something bothering you?"  
He put down his fork and looked up at the Saiyan. "Hmm?" He said. "Nothing, it's just that the power that was shown by android eighteen earlier today was something else."  
Goku smiled a half-smile. "Yup. You can say that again. Good thing too."  
Vegeta wasn't done. "Kakarot," he continued, "I saw that while she was fighting, the power that she was wielding wasn't a tenth of the power that she could've been using. I've seen enough fights in my life to know that she wasn't even trying at all when she destroyed Buu."  
This is when Bulma interjected. "So, Vegeta," she said. "What do you propose to do?"  
Vegeta smirked at her demeaning tone. "I don't want you to do anything, woman," he said. "I want to see how strong she really is."  
He turned to the android in question, sitting on the couch in the living room.  
"I want to see how much she can take in the gravity chamber."  
Eighteen looked up at the congregation at the dinner table, and at the Saiyan who mentioned her name.  
"So, you want to see my full power. I didn't think that you were that brave," she said, smiling a somewhat foreboding smile.  
Nonetheless, Vegeta and android eighteen stepped into the gravity chamber after dinner. Vegeta charged up to Super Saiyan two, and started the gravity chamber at what he usually started at: three hundred times normal gravity. Neither him nor her even flinched. The strange thing was, she was less affected than him.  
"Are you impressed yet, Vegeta?" She asked.  
He smirked. "Don't be so full of it, android. Let's see how you last in five hundred times gravity."  
He pumped it up to five hundred times. The machine was just three hundred away from its absolute upper limit. He was sweating profusely from the gravity of the room, and she was still unaffected. He went to a previously unreachable level: Super Saiyan Three. He then charged up the machine to nine hundred times: a hundred more than the machine could take for long. He was doing this out of sheer spite.  
"Are you even mortal?!" He shrieked, noting that she was standing only slightly affected.  
He lunged at her, she jabbed him in the gut, and grabbed him. She pulled him an inch from her face, and spoke.  
"I think this one is over, Vegeta," she said. "I am clearly more than you could ever handle."  
She walked over and shut off the machine, and exited. He did the same, clutching his gut in pain. Goku walked over to ask him how it went.  
"Kakarot," Vegeta said, a hint of seriousness in his voice. "She's got more power than anyone who's ever faced us. I doubt Super Saiyan Four Brolly would be able to defeat her."  
That made Goku's eyes widen at the prospect of that. He and Vegeta went outside to get in some training of their own, and the others went about their normal ways. As Krillin and Super Android eighteen went home, Krillin noticed something weird: he noticed that when he looked in his wife's eyes, he felt that there was another life inside of her. Could the chip that she had in her really exert that much control over her?  
The answer came later. Much later, when they had both gotten to bed, he was still wide awake, but was so close to sleep that eighteen couldn't tell if he was or not, so she fell asleep. Once she dozed off, he looked over at her; she was really zonked out, and he'd never seen her this tired. He wondered why she was so quick to drop off. So he ignored it and fell asleep himself. He too, was sleepy, but not as much so as her.  
He didn't know why-maybe it was fate-but he was hit with insomnia somewhere around three a.m. He reached over, and felt nothing except bedspread. he opened his eyes, and eighteen was long gone. But, there was no sign of her leaving. Nothing was disturbed as though she had gotten up, so he wondered where she was. Being the curious soul he was, he decided to don his clothes and take off flying, hopefully to find her. He'd searched the closet, and her outfit was gone, signaling that maybe she had left.  
A half hour of flight, and he felt something nearby, near the forest where he could feel the ki of Piccolo. Piccolo's ki was a bit disturbed, as it was when he usually fought with everything that he had. This could only mean that he was fighting someone quite powerful.  
Eighteen! He saw her! He also saw something that he didn't want to see. He saw Goku on the ground, beaten up badly, more than likely within an inch of his life, Vegeta in the same condition, with Super Android eighteen standing. He saw a look of evil in her eyes that he'd never seen before, not even when she was still evil.  
Maybe he was crazy, but he flew down.  
"Eighteen!" He screamed. "What in the hell are you doing?!"  
She turned to him, her eyes glowing like they did when her vision was set to "image enhance," for her to see in the dark. She had a very evil smile on her face.  
"So, human," she said. "you want to get in on the action?"  
He lowered his eyebrows, Clint Eastwood style. "Who the hell are you?! Where is my wife?!"  
She smiled, wickedly. "Human, you don't know what it is like being a single chip locked away in a massive mainframe. I remember. I've got not only a mobile body now, I've got a really strong one, that I've enhanced for maximum efficiency and power. I'm gonna have some fun."  
He mustered the courage to run up and grab her, and shake some sense into her. "Eighteen!" He pleaded. "I know that you are in there! Come back to me!"  
Just then, her expression changed to confusion. "K...krillin?" She said, looking around. "Where am I? Why is my vision mode set to image enhance?"  
She looked down. "Oh..my..god!" She shrieked. "Did I hurt them?!"  
Krillin and eighteen helped the injured to Korin's, where they were given Senzu. As they relaxed, after getting the bejesus knocked out of them, they looked at their confused assailant; there was going to have to be some work done. 


	5. Correcting A Problem

Super Android Eighteen

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER FIVE – Problem Correction

It was quite a problem. Bulma had isolated the problem to the CPU's memory control. The problem was somewhat complex; because eighteen was an android, she did not need to sleep. What she did instead was put herself into standby mode overnight so as to rest her system. Due to the nature of the connection between her own CPU and the chip from space, she had no ability to access the internal memory of the chip, nor control its actions; it was as if there were two different entities within her. Every time that she would put herself into standby mode, the main personality was not active, so the chip would take over; this was a feature built into the chip. When the chip was part of the supercomputer, it was absolutely imperative that the system never go into standby mode; the races using it might have died off otherwise. So, as a systematic precaution, a special feature was put into the chip that if the supercomputer's main activity go offline or into standby, a backup system that was part of the chipboard become active. In this case, however, that backup personality had been put into auto-termination mode; it was set to destroy everything it deemed hostile. Bulma was working on this little problem that they were having with everyone's favorite female android.

"So Bulma," Krillin said, looking into the opened head of his wife as she laid on the table. "Have you isolated the problem?"

Bulma wiped sweat off her brow. "Yup," she replied, "and it is quite a problem. It is long to explain, but, when she goes to sleep, another personality takes over her body. I guessed that when she saw someone familiar, it brought the main personality back into active mode."

Trunks interjected, "What are you planning to do, exactly?"

Bulma looked over at him, a facial expression indicative of her hatred towards interruption. "I'm planning to connect the alien CPU to her main chip, then set the alien chip from self-react mode to external input control," she explained. "This way, she should be able to control the main chip with her own mind, and be able to access any of the data contained within the chip."

"Clever," remarked Krillin.

Bulma, looking through her eyepiece magnifier, located the microscopic switch attached to the lower region of the main alien chipboard. She then moved her needle to the tip of the tiny switch, which looked like a building in a nano-city. She took in a deep breath, and prepared to change the main setting; if she screwed this up in any way, eighteen might go into permanent shut-down mode.

"Here goes everything," she whispered.

With one quick, fluid motion, she moved the switch to external input. Everyone moved back quickly as eighteen jerked violently on the table for a few seconds, almost breaking the bonds strapping her to the table. When she fell limp, her height changed back to five six, and her hair to medium-length and blond. She seemed not to move.

"Eighteen!" Krillin shrieked. "You've killed her!"

Bulma looked at the frightened little bald dude. "Don't worry," she reassured him. "It's a feature. The chip hasn't been attached to her main chip yet, so it's natural that her entire body would go into shut-down mode. As soon as I attach the wiring, she should resume her normal appearance and form."

She quickly moved several wires from the alien chipboard to the auxiliary outlet on her main chipboard. Everyone held their breath; if she didn't respond within a few minutes, more than likely she had permanently shut down and died. After two whole minutes of holding their breath, android eighteen still lay shiftless on the worktable. Krillin leaped up and began to pound on eighteen's stomach.

"Don't die on me, eighteen!" He screamed as he jammed his fists down. "DON'T DIE ON ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'VE GOT!"

He began crying. Trunks came over and put his hands on Krillin's shoulders to console him. "I'm so sorry," he replied. "I guess there was nothing we could've done."

He broke free from Trunks' grip and walked over to his wife's body, lying motionless on the table. "Why'd you have to leave me," he muttered. "WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME?!" He repeated, only in a screaming tone.

He went to punch her shiftless form in her face, when a hand flew up from the table and caught his fist in midair. Quickly she lifted her head, and opened her eyes; a bright red glow lit up the room. "System Diagnostic commencing," she said, her glowing red eyes moving their gaze across the room. They first landed on Bulma. 'Subject is human, female, five foot seven in height and one hundred three in weight. Target identified as Bulma. Subject is to be considered a friend."

Next, she looked at Krillin. "Subject is human, male, four feet in height and one hundred seventy in weight. Subject is to be considered a friend."

And then, she looked at Gohan. "Subject is half human half Saiyan, male, five foot ten in height and two hundred ten in weight. Subject is to be considered a friend."

Finally, her gaze ended at Goku. "Subject is Saiyan, five foot eleven in height and two hundred thirteen in weight."

She hesitated a moment, then finished. "Subject is to be considered an enemy; must be terminated at once."


	6. LAST CHAPTER OF THIS INTRO TO SUPER EIGH...

Super Android Eighteen

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER SIX – Where'd that M come from?

            The tension in the room was so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife. Goku assumed his cautious fighting stance as Eighteen circled around him, a look of anger in her eyes. She was not the usual female android that he had grown to respect as a friend; this was the deadly Eighteen of the past that had only his death on her mind, and he didn't know why. Krillin swallowed hard as he wondered what the reason was that his wife had gone back to her old ways. _Maybe,_ he thought, _that damned chip should be removed and destroyed._ Was he right? Only time would tell. As of right now, however, they didn't have time. If she was going to act on the threat that she said just a few seconds ago, they'd have but an instant to react. All of them had seen the power and speed that she'd employed in the process of destroying Majin Buu.

            "Eighteen!" Goku said, not taking his mind off of the stance. "Why are you doing this?"

            She said nothing in response, just kept up the attack. As Goku watched her movements, trying to read whether or not she was actually going to attack, he noticed that there was a rather unusual looking "M" symbol on her forehead. He'd seen the m that was the Majin symbol; this wasn't it. But, if she wasn't under the control of a sorcerer, what was that symbol exactly? He did not know. After about seven seconds of just the two circling each other, Goku let his posture down and went back to normal standing straight up.

            "What the hell are you doing?!" Bulma shrieked. "She's about to kill you! Why are you just standing there?"

            Goku smiled and looked at Bulma. "Well," he replied, "I know Eighteen's posture when she's about to launch an attack against an opponent. She's not going to strike at me."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Have I ever lied to you?!"

            Perhaps he was right; she circled him once more, and then went back over and sat down on the worktable. "Modifying friend/foe records," Eighteen said. "Subject Goku is clearly not an enemy. Resuming standard access mode."

            She leaned forward and fell off of the table; Krillin caught her before she hit the ground. He helped her back up onto the table. She swept her gaze across the room, and then back at Krillin. "Krillin?" She asked, seemingly confused. "What the hell is going on?"

            Krillin raised an eyebrow. "You…don't remember?" He asked, suspicious about her strange lack of memory of two seconds ago.

            She looked up in the usual fashion of someone trying to recall a memory. "Oh wait," she said. "I remember now. Immediately after going online again, my CPU goes into 'safe access mode'. In this mode, only my basic friend/foe record matrix is in control until a full system diagnostic can be performed. After that, I go back to standard data access mode."

            Just about everyone in the room raised eyebrows. "Eighteen?" Goku asked. "Exactly what the hell does that mean?!"

            Bulma turned to Goku. "That means that she doesn't have full control over her body until her systems make sure they're all working properly," she explained.

            "Um, okay," Goku replied.

            "I just have one question," Krillin asked. "What's with this 'M' on your head?"

            "Oh this?" She replied, pointing to the symbol on her forehead. "The chip that entered my head sometime earlier this week was manufactured on planet Morruko. They like their military symbol on the heads of all androids enhanced by self-thinking chips."

            "Ah, more clever explanations," Goku sarcastically replied.

            "Don't worry, though," Eighteen reassured the group. "Now that I've been modified, I should be in perfect working order."

            As Eighteen stepped off the worktable, Krillin took her by the hand. "Let's go home," he said. "I'm tired after all of this fiasco."

            She smiled back at him. "Yeah, me too."

---the end---

Author's note:

I hope you've enjoyed the basic explanation of how Android Eighteen became Super Android Eighteen. I've drawn a basic bio of her, and it shall be posted on my website sometime before next year. The reason is that my scanner is at home and I won't have access to my OWN computer for some time.

I guarantee you this is NOT the last you'll see of Super Eighteen. She'll be coming back in a future story, an actual story. This was just an intro onto how she came to be, so that you could understand her for future stories.

Auf Wiedersehen, Aloha, Ciao, Good-bye, Tschus, See ya, Pachimsotelkaban,

And just plain "until next time,"

Moonraker One


End file.
